Honest Game Trailers - Dark Souls
Dark Souls is the 19th episode of the comedy web series Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert, Matt Sohinki, Joshua Ovenshire, David Moss, Matt Raub, Michael Adams Davis, and Michael Schroeder. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies three games in the action role-playing Souls ''series: ''Demon's Souls (2009), Dark Souls (2011) and'' Dark Souls II (2014). It was published on October 14, 2014. ''Dark Souls ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 8 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Dark Souls on YouTube "Challenging in the same way breaking bricks with your flaccid penis is challenging." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Dark Souls'' Script Some people play games to relax. Some play for fun. Others just want a game to f**k them till they love it. From Software comes: ''Dark Souls'' In a world where new games are easy as you want them to be, one franchise dares to return to gaming's roots. Its frustrating, impossible to control, weirdass Japanese roots. Play through all three action RPGs that are challenging at the same way breaking bricks with your flaccid penis is challenging. There's Demon's Souls, the hipster one people pretend they played; Dark Souls, the flawed masterpiece; and Dark Souls 2, the one where its pretty clear they ran out of ideas. When you're sick of having your hand held by today's triple A titles, take on the triple A version of Cat Mario. With hardcore features like: no recharging health bars; no mini map; no explanation for how most of the game works; and no pause button. Because if you gonna beat these things you can forget about doing anything else. [A baby cries] Not now! DADDY'S WORKING! But you don't have to go it alone. Join with a community of other hateful masochists as they cover the ground in random messages. Or - more likely - troll you to death. Or - even more likely - gang you into oblivion. Get lost in beautiful scenery that you will actually get lost i. Full of NPCs with a dark sense of humor, one totally out of place optimist, and some of gaming's most epic bosses that you'll take down with a hundred perfectly timed butt pokes in a row. Woo-hoo, praise the sun, Y'all! Experience the games reviewers said were hard but never unfair, then realized that's total bull***t. As you fall victim to: bad camera control, la-aa-ag, and the game's own horrible collision detection. Because when it comes to Dark Souls, bugs are just features that make it more extreme! Prepare to die, while mastering your own unique play-style. As a fat tank who's too slow to dodge anything, a speedy row who's too weak to block anything, or unlock the game's hidden easy mode as a magic user who cheese his spells from a distance. Argh! Casuals. So traverse the white light and fulfill your destiny as one of the a-holes who won't shut up about beating the game. Oh, good for you! Do it with a Rock Band controller, then we'll talk. ''of player beating Darklurker using a Rock Band guitar. "Don't kill me!". ''Okay. Wow! Starring: Amaterasu; It's Always Sunny in Astora Astora; Steve Buscemi; Grooooot; Farley and Spade; Hello Kitty Shalquoir; Smaug; Lindsay Lohan; and, Super Meat Boy. ''Dork Souls'' DIED" appears '' Look, I know I died. You don't have to keep telling me! Trivia * There is another episode of 'Honest Game Trailers about Dark Souls 3. Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - Dark Souls ''has a 97.1% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Joe Jasko of Den of Geek said the video was "hilarious and brutually honest" and "every piece of commentary in the video is pretty spot-on." DLH said the video was "hilarious" and "This Dark Souls trailer is both funny and pretty accurate, and you gotta love the opening, which really nails the spirit of those who are willing to put themselves through 100 hours of complete brutality and call it fun." Caleb Reading of Uproxx appreciated the video's quips about the games' diificulty, writing, "The newest Honest Trailer from Screen Junkies and Smosh Games returns to 'gaming’s frustrating, rage-inducing roots' with Dark Souls, an RPG that is 'challenging in the same way breaking bricks with your flaccid penis is challenging.' Sounds about right." Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by Spencer Gilbert, Matt Sohinki, Joshua Ovenshire, David Moss, Matt Raub, Michael Adams Davis, and Michael Schroeder Edited by Spencer Agnew Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links *'Dark Souls gets an Honest Game Trailer ' - Den of Geek article *'The Honest Dark Souls Trailer Is Not Just About The Difficulty' - Kotaku article *'Honest Trailer for DARK SOULS ' - Geek Tyrant article *'This Honest Trailer Is The Only Thing About ‘Dark Souls’ We Don’t Want To Rage-Quit '- Uproxx article *'This Honest Trailer For Dark Souls Is Still Hilarious '- DLH article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Bandai Namco Category:FromSoftware Category:Action role-playing games Category:Japan